


The librarian's lizard

by Gwenore



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Master/Pet, Pet Play, mild humilation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwenore/pseuds/Gwenore
Summary: Mr. Gold was the most powerful man in Storybrooke. This was a fact that even the mayor reluctantly had to agree to. He owned most of it and it would hard to find anyone over whom he did not have some sort of leverage. The fact that he owned a pawn store seemed to be more of a statement than anything. That he would give you what you needed… but… it would leave you indebted to him or he would own something really precious of yours.Belle French was the town librarian. Though a bit aloof everyone agreed that she was a nice quiet girl perhaps even fitting the description of meek. Not many in the town paid much heed to the quiet Miss French as she went about her day to day life.However… it is a curious fact in life that those who are powerful does at times have a desire to be in the complete control of someone else… and those that are quiet have a side to them which no one could ever imagine.





	1. In the Library

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This was written for @a-monthly-rumbelling in the month of January. Where the prompt was: Public/Semi Public Sex.  
> This actually inspired me to write the fic The Dark One’s pet because… dominant Belle and pet play is really really fun to write.  
> Contains: Pet play, mild humiliation, fem!dom and explicit sex.

It was near closing time at the library when Mr. Gold strode inside, his heart pounding. He had meant to have a very important meeting with the mayor over a deal which would make his large estate even greater.

However once he heard his other telephone make a slight sound from his pocket he knew that the deal with the mayor was forfeit.

He entered her librarian office where the young woman sat with an almost mischievous smile upon her lips.

“You are late,” she smiled as she pointed to the floor in front of her, where he without hesitation fell to his knees in front of her, the handle of his walking cane clacking towards the floor.

“I am sorry… please forgive me,” he whispered as he gazed up at the woman half his age, his hands on the edge of the desk. His dark eyes were gazing up at her as she put her high healed shoe on his chest, pushing slightly.

“Perhaps I can, my little lame lizard, I am sure you scurried over the fastest you could isn’t that right?” she questioned as she looked down at him. He gave her a quick nod, his heart pounding eagerly. She would never call him by his name when they were like this. He was simply her lizard, a name she liked to tease him and humiliate him with… though… it simply made his heart beat faster.

He gave her a short nod, shyly taking glances up at her.

“Yes… you are a good lizard,” she cooed towards him as she reached out and brushed some of his hair out of the way, running her hand down his cheek, him leaning against her gentle touch.

“It is really strange…” she muttered as she continued to pet him, him eagerly following the movement of her hand. “You would think a lizard would be slimy to the touch, but you aren’t really.”

She continued to gently tease him as her hand slipped further down and grabbed around his tie, pulling on it slightly as if it was a leash. He continued to look up at her with adoring eyes. Being so close… he wanted her… wanted to taste her.

She was only wearing a short skirt, now pulled up by the way that she was sitting on the desk and he could see her creamy thighs. Slowly he moved his face closer, his tongue held between his lips as he was eager to taste her, though before he was able to, her hand firmly grabbed the back of his head, pulling his hair to keep him still.

“Sneaky little lizard, seems you are a bit slippery after all, did I tell you that a pathetic small reptile like you are allowed to touch me without permission?” she pulled on his tie at the same time as her other hand held a firm grip on his hair. Her voice always remained soft, she would never raise her voice to shout at him, as that was not in her nature. She did not need that to show her dominance over him. The most powerful man in town, forced down on his knees before her as she with a playful giggle in her voice called him names. Yet there was a certain force in her grip and eyes which made him unable to do anything.

“I am sorry… really, I shouldn’t… touch you, but I…” his voice was shaking. He wanted her… he wanted her so badly, feeling his erection press against his Armani suit.

“But you want to don’t you? That is why you come crawling each time isn’t it?” she asked him as she glanced down and bit her lips, seeing how eager he truly was. He nodded his head quickly.

“What am I to do with you, hm?” the hand on his hair slightly lessened as she continued her gentle petting of him.

“Ever since I picked you up you have just been trouble. Your only quality is that you are not that bad at groveling before me,” she mused as she let one of her fingers slip inside his mouth where she traced his teeth.

“Because that is all you are right? A lizard in a three-piece suit. Slithering around. To think the people in town are scared of you,” she widened her legs ever so slightly as she exposed herself to him, showing that before he arrived she had removed her panties.

“Then again, perhaps you can have some uses… you were eager to use your tongue before, though… before I let you, do you know who owns you?” she questioned.

“You do,” his voice was dark and raspy with the need for her.

“I do what?” she wanted to hear him say it.

“You own me, I am yours,” he managed to speak, but he started to grind his hips slightly, his leg slightly aching, though that thought was far from his mind.

“Good… just one more thing… what are you?” Belle was playing with his tie. It was something that made her so excited about having him admit that all the things that she called him was true.

“I am a lizard,” he admitted. Belle leaned her head to the side as she continued to pull his tie.

“No… that is not quite correct,” she teased, bringing him so close that he could practically taste her, but she placing her shoe on his kneeling leg she kept him at bay, not letting him closer before she allowed it. He was practically whining at this point, wanting so bad to touch her… to taste her.

“You are my little slippery lizard, no one else’s… isn’t that right?” she questioned, letting him come a bit closer, but stopping him by putting her knee in his chest.

“Yes… yes… I am your lizard… yours alone, no one else’s,” he spoke through his teeth as he looked up at her. He knew she enjoyed this most of all, to have him crawl and squirm before her as she pondered if she would let him pleasure her.

She laughed softly at his eagerness scratching under his chin, having him lick and suck her fingers in adoration.

“You know…” she spoke slowly, though she wondered that if he in this state could even hear her with how desperate she had him. It made her even more eager, moving herself closer to the edge of her desk.

“The library hasn’t closed yet… we really should not do this. Someone could hear and catch us. Imagine what would happen if someone came in to see the feared crocodile of Storybrooke groveling like the little lizard that he truly is. That wouldn’t be good would it… after all… I am just looking out for you,” she cooed towards him in pretend concern. A low groveling, almost begging hiss came from his lips at the thought of her forcing him to leave her. If ordered there was nothing he could do. He would have to obey her.

“I don’t care… please… let me do it… I’ll please you, I promise,” like always when he got to the point of not being able to take it anymore, his voice degraded from that confident tone to a hissing whimper. She bit her lip ever so slightly as she considered him.

“You better… and you better be quiet, the door isn’t locked,” she reminded him as she finally removed her leg from his chest, finally giving him the access that he had been craving. He was not late to comply with her wishes, his tongue slithering between her lips before it arched against her sensitive clit.

Belle had to bite her lips, hearing the people start to exit the library. Any loud moan would have them caught.

“Good lizard… would almost believe your tongue is forked with how…!” she had to bite down on her tongue to keep from letting out a loud moan. Mr. Gold was very good at this… not that she would praise him openly… but it excited her that she could command this powerful man to please her and he willingly would.

Feeling her breath getting caught in her throat and her being ready to cum she grabbed him by the hair, making him stop, his eyes meeting hers wondering if she had been displeased. She never had before.

“On your back lizard,” her voice was a bit strained, having him stop had been hard for her, but she decided how she would be pleasured by him and it would not be her allowing him to do as he wished. He bowed his head to her, as much as he could with her hand clamped on his hair.

As she released him, he did as she asked, laying down with on the slightly dusty office floor in a suit which cost more than she would earn in a month if not more. She grinned as she walked over, lifting her leg, stepping lightly on his chest, just to give him an reminder just who was in charge. She felt how rapidly his breathing was under her foot before she knelt down beside him, starting to open his pants to display his dripping member. She smiled as her finger caressed the tip, him having to practically hold his breath, she already having him on the brink.

“Now, I am giving you a treat, but that is just because I own you,” she said firmly as she proceeded to straddle him.

“Yes… I know…” he nodded eagerly as his hands hesitantly dared to stroke her legs. She was rubbing against him now.

“Best be quiet, if someone were to know of this, I’ll have to let you crawl back under the rock where I found you,” she mused as she licked his lips, but pulling away before he could kiss her.

“Please don’t… I’m yours,” he had to arch his back in a desperate attempt to keep from coming too soon. She smiled as she cocked her head, before placing a kiss on his lips.

“For as long as I want. Now if you promise to be quiet… you can come inside,” however at this point she was as eager for him as he was for her. She was forced to bite his shoulder as he thrust inside her as to not make a single sound. She could hear her lizard hiss slightly, his fingers curling against her legs, his nails scraping her skin slightly, the slight pain only adding to her pleasure.

Mr. Gold continued to move his hips, lifting his head to lap at her neck, gracing her skin with his teeth gently. Right outside the library office door both of them could hear footsteps and if anyone looked inside it would ruin the both of them.

Belle’s mouth were open in a soundless moan, her hand running through his hair and pulling slightly, pushing him close to her. However when she felt he was about to come she pulled away, forcing him to look at her, forcing him to meet her eyes.

“Beg me, lizard,” she whispered as she licked his lips again teasingly. His mouth were opened in a soundless groan.

“Please… I beg you…” he groaned, gritting his teeth together, trying his best to still his body, even though he wanted nothing more than to thrust deep into her… but never… never without her permission. She gave him a light kiss on the lips, arching against him, a soundless order for him to finish.

He arched his back, penetrating her deeply, as his hands caressed her, his fingers digging into her skin as he felt her shudder. She moaned, her hands holding a shivering grasp on his hair, pressing his face against her chest.

Mr. Gold let out a soft groan as he took in her wonderful smell, using his nose to nudge her shirt out of the way so that he could taste her wonderful skin.

Belle felt herself shiver as his slick tongue traced her collarbone, allowing her to enjoy the feeling before she pulled his head back so she could use his lips to silence her moan as she came, her body shuddering against him.

He was driven to near madness as he felt her, knowing that he had pleased her. He finally let out a final low moan as he came within her, her biting his lower lip wantonly.

For a while they just laid there, panting her resting her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat. His hand was resting on her back, moving his fingers in gentle circles. Slowly she then got up, noticing now that the library outside her door was left in darkness.

“Seems you were able to be a quite good lizard, guess I can keep you around for a while longer,” she was still out of breath still clearly flustered and a bit out of breath as she watched Mr. Gold get to his knees.

“Thank you, mistress…” also he was out of breath, blinking a bit surprised as she walked over and reached out her hand to stroke his hair gently, making him remain on his knees for a while longer, him looking up at her with adoring eyes.

“You will come crawling every time I call for you won’t you lizard?” she questioned as she continued to pet him.

“Of course… every time,” he murmured softly as he turned his head to lick her palm gently. She giggled gently.

“Well… we better leave too,” She said as she turned from him, trying her best to remove evidence of what she had done so her friends would not suspect what she had been doing… not that anyone would ever be able to guess what the quiet librarian would do to the most powerful man in town.

“I do hope that I didn’t drag you away from anything important,” she glanced over at him, finding it amusing to see him so disheveled. He shook his head.

“Of course not… until you call upon me again… Mistress,” he grabbed his cane and gave her a bow before he exited the library, leaving her looking after him, biting her lips slightly. Of course… he would never tell her that she had cost him more money than most in town could barely hope to make in a year… but…

He had no choice. When she called… he would come crawling.

He was hers after all, and for all his riches and power, she owned him.


	2. A fated meaning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drunk night on the town leads to a fated meeting between the librarian Belle French and the feared Mr. Gold.

Librarian Belle French, a young innocent looking girl was having drinks down at the local bar. Trouble was… she was not the type of girl to handle her drink very well, after a couple of drinks, of the very deceptive sort, with a wonderful fruity taste masking the high alcohol content, she was past tipsy that she wanted to be and was now clearly drunk… or completely pissed as most would call her.

Holding her head, which was very light… yet for some reason impossible for her to keep up… it puzzled her slightly. She knew she should go home… but that seemed like a lot of work.

Her friends were in the bathroom… or somewhere… Belle did not know… or care.

Instead she glanced across the bar, it was getting empty, but she spotted a man sitting alone, having a drink.

Mr. Gold.

She bit her lip slightly. Everyone knew Mr. Gold and everyone feared him, having nicknamed him the Crocodile. Belle had been fascinated by him for a very long time… powerful men was something which made her quiver, but not for the common reasons.

Belle always enjoyed the idea of having such a powerful man groveling before her, worshipping her and pleasing her.

Mr. Gold was older, perhaps twice her age, a bit on the shorter side, his half long hair greying, but she felt herself excited by him. She loved his hooked nose and those eyes. His eyes so dark and almost reptilian with their cold nature.

Had she been sober she would have never dared to approach him, she would simply have watched him from a distance, if she had dared to do even that… but Belle was as far from sober that one could be.

So she got up, her high heels throwing her off balance ever so slightly, having to put her palms on the bar desk, having to stand there for a while until her head clear enough so she was able to wander over to where Mr. Gold was sitting, settling down next to him, smiling at him.

“Well, hello Mr. Gold,” she smiled, resting her chin on her palm.

Mr. Gold was not used by being approached by anyone in the bar… with the exception of overly drunk men which attempted to intimidate him from collecting the debts owed him or pleading for much the same reasons.

But to be approached by beautiful young women… that did not happen.

His dark eyes glided over her face and body, recognizing her as one of the librarians. A very beautiful young woman. Belle French her name was. Mr. Gold knew everyone living in the small town of Storybrooke. That was the way that he kept his power.

“Good evening, Miss Belle French,” Gold gave her a short nod. “I believe you have been drinking perhaps a glass or two too many.”

Belle pouted ever so slightly.

“No…” she attempted to sound and act absolutely sober, though the man did not seem to believe her at all. “Yes…”

“I thought so… people don’t normally dare to approach me unless they want something… so what do you want, Miss French?” he gave a sneer, having had a bit to drink himself, his dark eyes boring into her blue ones.

Belle felt herself lost for a moment as she continued to look into his eyes, leaning ever so slightly closer in her drunken stupor, before an unbidden giggle came upon her lips.

“So this is the crocodile of Storybrooke?” she laughed softly as she reached out her hand, grabbing around his red tie, feeling the silk against her palm as she leaned closer, as if to whisper in his ear and tell him a secret.

She let out a teasing chuckle, looking deeply into his eyes as she continued to hold onto the tie. Mr. Gold continued to look at her, having to lean slightly forward. he could easily have removed her, but he did not.

“I think, you are no crocodile at all Mr. Gold…” she smiled softly as her lips were mere inches away from his, him cocking his head ever so slightly.

“Oh?” his voice was a low murmur, moving his lips ever so slightly closer to hers, but she pulled her head away with a grin, using her grip upon his tie to not allow him to follow her, instead forcing him to keep his head lowered, in a submissive position.

“I do think you are a reptile… but more a lizard, a crawling creature, having tricked everyone to believe he is a dangerous crocodile, but... “ she let out another drunken giggle. “You are nothing more than a little lame lizard.”

With that her hand reached out and caressed the hand which he held over the walking cane which allowed him to walk, caressing his knuckles gently, holding around his hand. He moved his head gently curiously. She bit her lip as she then leaned her face even closer.

“But…” her other hand running through his hair, feeling the softness brush between her fingers. “I always liked lizards… always wanted to own one.”

Her voice was a slight slur, before she pulled him closer, pressing her lips upon his. He let out a slightly surprised sound, but he did not push her away, instead slightly moving himself closer. Belle bit his bottom lip teasingly, gazing into his eyes.

“Such a good lizard…” she murmured softly. “What do you say?”

Mr. Gold cocked his head ever so slightly, taking in the smell of her… the faint smell of her perfume, mixed with the alcohol she had consumed.

“Mmm… how about we go… some place else…?” he murmured, nudging his head against hers. She giggled at this, continuing to stroke her hand through his hair before moving her hand from his arm and over to his leg, her hand moving upwards.

“So the crawling lizard want to take me back to his cave?” Belle asked with a teasing tone in her voice. He let out a slight grin.

“Well… I assure you… it is a very nice cave,” he leaned closer to kiss her again, but she moved her head away, enjoying that he was clearly craving her.

“Mmm… alright then… I guess that is fine… I was not in the mood for going home anyway,” Belle chuckled as she stood up taking his hand and started to lead him towards the door of the bar.

 

Mr. Gold was quite glad that Mr. Dove, a man of outmost discretion was the one to drive them to his place that night. Mr. Gold trusted Mr. Dove… well as far as such a man trusted anyone. A sizable sum would out into his account to buy his silence.

The beautiful young woman were resting against his chest, stroking his thigh as she murmured softly. It would be a scandal if this came out… for her far more than him.

But he was far to excited… he knew he shouldn’t do this… but she was so beautiful… and her words made him shiver.

It was a miracle that they managed to get up the stairs to his big victorian mansion. Inside he let her rest on the couch, as he offered her a glass of white wine. She smiled at him and petted a place beside her on the couch, him sitting next to her. She grinned softly before she rested against his chest again.

“You are right, this cave isn’t half bad,” she smiled as she reached up and stroked his cheek. He moved his head further down, feeling her fingers brushing against his neck.

“Does it please you then?” he asked as he brushed his nose against her cheek, him feeling her hair brush against his face.

“Hmm… I guess so… you want to please me do you not?” she glanced over at her before she kissed his cheek softly.

“I do… I could please you… if you’d let me,” his voice was a heated whisper as he felt her move, getting up on her knees on the couch, her short dress riding up her creamy legs, exposing the lace of her stockings as his breathing became more ragged. Her hands were caressing his chest, unbuttoning his black shirt as she kissed his neck, nibbling slightly.

His hands gently moved upwards, stroking down her side, slowly down towards his hips. Belle simply grabbed his wrist, forcing it away from her, pinning it down on the couch.

“Did I allow you to touch me, hm…?” Belle asked, raising her head up and cocked it gently to the side.

“I am sorry, mistress… just…” he moaned softly, feeling himself getting painfully aroused. Her hand slipped down, caressing him slightly and feeling how hard she had made him. It excited her. She was not even aware of how on earth she was able to open his pants, yet she had and pulled down his silken boxers and exposing him to her eyes.

“You don’t even have an ounce of shame do you lizard?” she giggled gently to him.

“Mmm… please…” he moved his hips gently as he started to move his hips before he grinded against her.

“Perhaps I can be convinced to take care of you… but… not on the couch,” she stood up, removing her shoes, finally ridding herself of her high heals, far more stable now, her toes against the polished hardwood floor.

“Take me to your bedroom,” she took her hand out towards him. Mr. Gold then stood up, having to grab his cane as he lead her through the house until he lead into a massive master bedroom. Belle glanced around, as if inspecting if it would suffice, gracing her fingers along the bed frame gently. In truth she was so stunned as it looked like a five star hotel room, so keeping a nonchalant face was rather hard.

“I guess this will do,” she grinned before she sat down on the edge of the bed, softly moving her long auburn hair away from her back.

“You may help me remove the dress,” she glanced over at him, batting her eyes gently. Gold moved closer, going to his knees before her. With gentle fingers he grasped around her zipper, pulling it down, letting it slip over her shoulders as his gentle fingers moved across her skin.

Belle shivered softly, leaning against his warm hands as her head arched back gently, feeling as he moved closer to her, brushing his nose against her hair. Standing up she let her dress fall over her shoulders, while his big hands were caressing her hips, helping it slip down, as it pooled down around her ankles.

Her eyes closed as her face turned up towards the ceiling as she felt his hands worship her. Slowly his hands caressed her bra-strap.

“May I?” his voice was almost a low growl, a slight hiss to it. A soft laugh came upon her lips.

“Alright…” she glanced down at him. His hands opened her bra, leaning his head closer and kissed her skin. She gasped softly as she removed the piece of clothing tossing it… somewhere… it did not matter.

She then turned in his grip, his hands caressing her legs, she feeling easily his warm hands through the nylon stockings and once it met her skin she shivered with a gasp. Mr. Gold moved his head upwards, observing her perky breasts, her nipples showing that his large room was a bit chilled.

Slowly he moved his head closer… carefully… gently… as if to make it so that she did not notice. It did not succeed as her hand grabbed his hair keeping him from her, but at the same time moving her body ever so slightly closer. Teasing him.

“Slippery lizard… you are a sneaky sort are you not?” she mused, he glanced up at her, his lips gently parted.

“You… you are so gorgeous… so wonderful…” he moaned softly as he glanced over at her.

“Hm… you certainly are good at groveling. Lucky for you I like that, I guess I can have you around. But… then you are mine. I will own you. You understand?” she asked as she leaned her head to the side.

“Yes… you own me…” he pleaded with her, feeling as she placed her leg between his legs, rubbing her stockings against his erection, the friction of the fabric against his sensitive skin made him shiver, his precum starting to stain it.

Her hands caressed his hair, moving his head gently as she moved it to look at her.

“See… I was right… you are no crocodile… but a perverted lizard who will allow even a young woman handle him and own him,” she giggled as she moved her head down and kissed his lips softly.

“Not for anyone… only you…” he moaned between her kisses. Belle smiled… those words made her even more eager, rubbing her leg against his erection, pushing him down upon the bed as she stood over him.

“You are so flattering… betting that you can use that tongue for more that just silvery words,” she continued to caress him, feeling him being at the edge. With a groan he came, unable to hold back any more.

Belle glanced down with a slight grin, feeling her head swimming slightly as she breathed out softly, caressing his chest slightly, the amount of drink catching up to her.

“What a mess…” she glanced at him, attempting to give him an admonishing look.

“My apologizes,” he was gasping for air slightly.

“Hm… you can make it up to me… go get me something to drink,” she patted his chest. Mr. Gold let out a slight sigh before he stood up.

“All for you, my mistress,” he murmured as he got his cane, wandering out the door and down to his kitchen, leaving Belle to cuddle up upon his large bed and soft bed, feeling her head swimming softly with pleasure and alcohol.

 

Mr. Gold came back from the kitchen, having mixed them some drinks, but also bringing glasses of water in case she needed it.

However as he entered the room he heard a slight snoring sound and looked upon the brown haired beauty sleeping soundly on his bed. He sighed softly, placing the tray on the nightstand before he leaned over her and kissed her forehead.

“Sleep well dear… tomorrow… will certainly be interesting…” he muttered before he moved to his bathroom to make himself ready to go to sleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one the stories which will be open for prompts, along with Imp Zoo and Dark One’s Pet. So if you have a prompt or an idea feel free to message me. Keep in mind it might take some time before I get to writing it, as I now have way too many stories, but I promise I will get around to it.  
> [Here's the Tumblr](http://gwenore.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	3. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her drunken night on the town Belle wakes up in Mr. Gold’s home with a hangover… and a realization what she had done to the most powerful man in town last night.

Belle felt a slight aching in her head as she woke up, barely able to lift her hand and hold her aching head.

“Oh dear… I must have had a bit too much to drink yesterday…” she murmured to herself as she rolled over. For a long while she found herself staring out into the air, pondering what was not quite right.

Belle’s eyes widened as it hit her. This was not her room!

The young woman sat up, holding up the big blanket over her. She had no idea where she was. This room was luxurious, the bed under her was soft and as her eyes darted across the room she could gather that it was the room of a man.

Carefully she lifted the blanket, glancing down with dread to find that she was indeed nude with the exception of her panties and stockings.

“Oh dear…” she whimpered as she fell back upon the bed once more, exhaling softly. She laid there, trying desperately to remember what happened last night.

Then it hit her like a train crash.

Her memories from what had happened last night came back all at once.  How she had approached Mr. Gold in the bar… what she had said and done to him… agreed to go home with him…

It seemed that the drinks had removed all the inhibitions that she might have had, just doing what she had desired to do for so long…

From what she remembered she had never experienced something so… exciting… nothing had ever gotten her so aroused.

Still… now as morning had come the spell of drunkenness had been dispelled and the thought of having to face Mr. Gold again made her nervous.

After all… how could she explain how she had been acting last night?

Her thoughts and worried were however interrupted when she heard a knock on the door. Not daring to get up from bed as she did not have her clothes… they might be somewhere in the room, but she did not see them.

“Um… come in!” she said with a loud enough voice to be heard through the door. Her heart pounded as the door opened as Mr. Gold entered the room in a silken set of pajamas, his chest exposed ever so slightly. He was leaning on his cane with one hand and the other holding a tray with a glass of water and a couple of painkillers.

“I thought you would need this, my dear,” he lowered the arm offering it to her, those dark eyes meeting hers.

She was about to excuse her behavior last night and explain her actions to him. But looking into his eyes she stopped. Within his eyes she could see an eagerness there, that he did not wish at all for an excuse nor an explanation.

“Thank you… lizard,” she tested his reaction. There was a slight flicker in his eyes as he gave a slight bow of his head. Slowly she picked up the pills, letting the blanket slip down and exposing her breasts.

Shyly she glanced over at him, glancing at his reaction. His breathing was heavier and she could see him look at her. It was something about his eyes which simply made her happy to see him like that. She then reached for the glass before drinking down the water and placed it on the trey.

It was a bit strange that this was actually happening, that the relationship she had desired for so long. She wanted him more than words could say.

“Is there is anything else you wish, Mistress?” he asked her, those dark eyes caressing her.

“Put the trey on the table,” she commanded, him instantly doing as she wished, before her fingers slipped inside the lining of his pants, pulling slightly.

“Get in bed with me,” she purred softly towards him, as she moved a bit away to give him some space. He bowed his head before he complied with her request, moving onto bed, she taking his arm around her and rested her head against his shoulder, nuzzling against his neck softly.

“Mmm… this is not half bad,” she raised her hand and caressed his open chest gently. He nudged her softly.

“No… it is not…” he sighed softly. Belle lifted her head to look at him.

“So you wish to be my lizard then? Truly?” she continued to run her finger teasingly over his chest gently. He gave her a nod, still gazing at her though his half closed eyes, enjoying her gentle caresses.

“… if you’d have me…” he murmured softly towards her. She smiled as her hand reached up and ran her finger down his cheek softly.

“I’d like that,” she bit her lips.

“But you do understand… there has to be rules…” she whispered softly as she rolled over on her stomach, pressing her nude breasts against his chest. He simply nodded as he needed to hold his breath for a second to compose himself, Belle easily feeling that hardened member against her hip.

“Of course…” he hissed through gritted teeth.

“Nothing too bad… but… we got to keep you in your place after all…” she moved her hip ever so teasingly against his erection, loving to hear him pant.

“Yes…” he moaned softly, his hand came and caressed her hip, but she grabbed his wrist and pinned it playfully down on the bed.

“First of… you are not allowed to touch me unless I give you permission first. You understand lizard?” she said as she continued to gently move against him.

“I understand…” he moaned softly.

“Well… I have my doubts about that…” she kissed his chin softly. “You are a slippery lizard, I am quite certain you will try to slip through that rule.”

Mr. Gold had to let out a slight grin, cocking his head as he slightly moving his hips against her so his erection rubbed against the subtle curve of her hip. She most certainly felt it, as she moved gently to rub against him.

“And when… when I call you… you’ll come slithering won’t you?” she leaned her head ever so slightly as she moved slightly upwards so that she was able to look down at him.

“Every time…” he murmured as his eyes continued to caress her, adoring her form. Belle let out a pleased smile as she stroked his shoulders gently.

“I am sure…” she kissed his lips as her hand caressed his arm, grasping around his wrist, still pinning him down, him moaning softly.

“Just… one more thing…” she bit his lip slightly as she glanced down at her.

“Hm…” he looked up at her, nudging the tip of his nose gently against his cheek.

“One thing I will allow you to do… you are not allow to buy me,” she then said firmly as she looked at him. This caused him to furrow his eyebrows slightly.

“What…?” he murmured.

“I know your type lizard. You have hoarded your gold and use it to get people to do as you wish. That is where you get our powers from… but that will not work on me. Do not try,” she lifted his hand and put it on her hip, showing that he was allowed to touch her. This however seemed to have surprised him as he glanced up at her with a confused tone.

“Not even gifts…?” he asked, as if he was struggling to understand just what she was saying.

“No… no gifts or any other excuse your sneaky mind may come up with,” she was moving his hand over her thigh, enjoying feeling his fingers caress her skin.

“But…?” he murmured softly.

“I want to own you… but do not believe I have any interest in your riches. If you disobey me on this… I will release you at once… do you understand?” she asked as her movements moved his hand across her thigh letting him touch her panties.

“You understand?” she questioned as she gasped slightly at feeling his caresses. Mr. Gold moved his hand slowly, feeling how she got wet through the fabric.

“Everything you want… but know… everything you desire… just a word, and I will get it for you,” he groaned as his hand slipped inside her panties, rolling his fingers against her as she moaned. She had to gather herself. He certainly knew how to move his fingers.

“Your money holds no sway for me lizard,” she was struggling to keep her voice composed as she reached over and let her hand slip inside the lining, finding that he was not wearing any underwear.

She felt his heated flesh against her fingers, grasping around it, feeling how eager he was by the precum she felt. His low groaning hiss in her ears was enough to make her pant. Gently she bit his neck as she felt herself tremble in the throws of orgasm.

He was able to make her feel so good…

Just as she felt him came into her hand she let out a gasp as she fell back on her back, feeling him breathe beside her.

“I think I am going to enjoy owning a lizard,” she breathed with a grin. She heard him make a chuckle.

“Hm… so… what do you wish to do now then Mistress?” he asked her as he slowly moved closer to her, nudging her gently.

“A shower… perhaps some breakfast…” she murmured before she once again rested her head upon his chest.

“But not until like… five or ten minutes,” she purred softly as she let her eyes close as she let her eyes close, just listening to his heartbeat and feeling his warm body against hers. Mr. Gold simply nuzzled her hair ever so slightly as he held her, his deep murmuring voice against her ear:

“As you please…”


	4. Longing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Gold has been very busy with a very important case and has not been able to see the librarian Belle French. However, one stormy night he breaks down and calls her first, something he has never done before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for A Monthly Rumbelling for the month of March where the prompts were the smut prompt was: Storm, Adultery, Warmth, Loneliness, Rough

Mr. Gold had been very busy as he worked in his lawyer’s office on a high profile divorce case where the wife of one Arthur Briton had committed adultery. It did of course not help that the one she had the affair with was Mr. Briton’s best friend. Mr. Gold was not one of the lead lawyers on the case, but he had been hired by Mr. Briton to get every piece of dirt he could on his wife and former friend to make certain that she would be destroyed because she had wronged him. It seemed that Arthur Briton was a very vengeful man.

Normally he would never really take on such a case… he had no need to. But the Briton family was a very powerful one, having immense riches and influence and this case gave him access to every hidden little secret which he was certain would come in handy at one point.

However… having told the librarian that he would not be busy she had not called him to her side. He longed for her… his whole mind was tormenting with the image of her running her hands through his hair as she with her teasing smile told him what a pathetic lizard that he was… he desired her greatly.

His eyes fell on the little black flip phone which laid on his desk.

There was only one person who had the number to that phone. Her.

Mr. Gold leaned back in the chair and listened for a moment to the storm outside the window. He knew that he would not get any more work done this evening… but the thought of simply going home and drinking brandy until he fell asleep as the sun rose in the morning.

His fingers then ran over the phone, taking it in his palm and moved it between his fingers.

He had never called her.

He wondered how she would react if he did.

It was not against the rules that she had given him… she had never shown him any sign that she would displeased if he did.

He opened the phone and closed it several times with one hand as he was leaning against the others.

Closing his eyes he brought up the only contact stored in it, hesitating again. Gritting his teeth he pressed the call button.

His heart was about to pound out of his chest as he listened to the sound of the phone calling and then the sight click of her picking up.

“Hello…?”

Her voice was the most beautiful music in his ears. He then let out a soft sigh.

“I need you…” his voice was a low hiss. The woman on the other side of the line was silent for a while and he felt himself growing desperate in awaiting for her reaction.

“Hm… meet me at the cave then, I’ll wait for you there,” she then said and he felt his heart skip a beat so roughly that almost caused him pain.

“Thank you Mistress…” he muttered.

“Well… you are my lizard are you not?” she asked softly.

“Always…” he was able to say before she disconnected the call.

 

The cave was their name for one of the apartments that he owned in the downtown area of Storybrooke. It was on a rather busy street so that if both of them were spotted being there it would hardly cause any suspicion.

Mr. Gold had never minded solitude, but in these days when he had not been able to see the beautiful librarian he had been tormented by a sense of loneliness which he believed was about to rip him apart.

It in truth terrified him the power that this woman had over him, though it was a power he had given her willingly and he adored it even more than it scared him.

As his cadillac drove up to the cave he saw that the light of the apartment was already light. He kept looking up as the rain was hitting of the roof of the car. He then stepped outside taking his cloak closer around himself to shield himself from the wind.

Stepping inside the cave he observed that she had light some candles and there was the sound of the shower. He had decorated this place in hope that it would be to her liking, the closest he could get to giving her gifts as she did not allow him to give her anything.

He put his cane against the table as he heard her step out of the shower and wander out into the living room, a large fluffy towel around her.

“Mistress…” he murmured, standing in awe of her.

Belle seemed to know that he was there already, glancing over at him, a faint blush on her cheeks, but let her towel fall, showing her nude body to him.

“The storm outside soaked my clothes… needed to get some warmth in me…” she murmured as she walked over to him. Already he could feel his arousal growing just by looking at her.

“I would have picked you up…” he murmured, his dark eyes gliding over her naked form.

“I know lizard…” there was a playfully teasing tone in her voice as she reached out and pulled off his tie. “But… I guess this can be a good time for some… taming.”

Her voice was very soft, like audible velvet and he was spellbound by it.

“Taming…?” He murmured as her teasing fingers moved over his chest opening his shirt gently with his tie around her hand.

“Hm… yes, you have been a bit naughty letting me wait for such a long time and then calling me in the middle of a storm… it is time that we learn this slippery lizard some manners,” Belle said as she started to unbutton his shirt, letting her nails teasingly scrape his skin. Mr. Gold let out an low hiss to her as she removed his shirt. Free of his shirt he reached out his hands to touch her naked form.

“No...” she stopped him, grabbing his wrists. “This is what I was talking about… did I give you permission to touch me?” she asked as she looked up at him, holding his wrists even as she was rubbing her naked form against his erection.

“I am sorry…” he groaned, feeling himself dripping already. Damn how he wanted her. Belle simply bit her lip as she shrugged.

“See… that is the problem… you are not sorry… you think that you can do as you want. Which is why we need to tame you. I have been far to neglectful in taming you, letting you simply do as you want,” she moved him over to a chair, sitting him down upon it which he eagerly complied.

“I am simply eager to please,” he murmured softly.

“I have told you lizard… your silvery tongue will not sway me… even though you are not bad at using it,” she said as she moved behind him, keeping one hand on his shoulder to keep him from getting up.

“I’d use it to please you… simply say the word Mistress,” his voice was a low hiss now. Belle let out a soft chuckle as he moved his arms around the back of the chair.

“Oh… we will have none of that…” she said before she paused ever so softly. “Perhaps later…”

She then used the tie that she had taken from him and used it to tie his wrists together.

“There… now you cannot touch me without permission,” she said with satisfaction in her voice as she moved in front of him again stretching her body as she moved towards him. Mr. Gold let out slight groan struggling slightly against his bindings.

“But…”

She simply put her finger on his lips to keep him from speaking.

“Don’t struggle, it is a lesson that you have to learn lizard,” she was moving her body, making certain that those dark eyes were caressing her naked form, her arms wrapping around his neck.

“I wish to please you…” he groaned, attempting to move his neck closer to touch her still damp skin with his lips, but she refused him.

“Hm… I know… but you have to be tamed,” she started to climb up on the chair, her legs on each side of him. Gently then she started to roll her hips, rubbing her pussy against his erect member. He closed his eyes, letting out an almost pained moan as he felt her warmth through his suit pants, his own hips rolling as he ached to be inside her.

“You want me… don’t you lizard?” her fingers were running through his hairs, forcing him to look at her.

“Always… always…”

He moaned softly as one of her hands slipped down and started to open his pants, him again struggling against his bindings, but his silk tie held firmly. He moaned loudly as he felt her fingers against his heated member, her touch teasingly gentle driving him to the edge of madness.

“You are not going to let me wait for so long again before you come crawling are you?” there was a slight desperate tone in her voice, moaning as she continued to rub against him.

“No… promise…” he moaned.

She had intended to torment him for a while longer, but she wanted him so badly. Those days where he had been busy and she felt like she couldn’t call him had left her desperate. Of course she would not free him.

“And I can hold you to those words…? Can’t I…?” she bit his lip slightly as her blue eyes met his dark ones.

“Yes…” he moaned, feeling her pulling on his hair.

“Seeing how pathetic you are, guess I can give you what you want. You don’t mind me being a bit rough on you do you lizard?” Belle asked with a moan.

“No…” his voice had degraded to the point of hissing, again rolling his hips, wishing to feel her inside.

“No… didn’t think you would,” she kissed his lips as she lowered herself onto his member, having already touched herself while in the shower as she had been too eager for this, letting out a desperate moan as he finally was inside her again.

Her thoughts went back to all the days were she had not been able to feel this pleasure. Her dreams had all been about this moment, when she finally felt him inside her again. Waking up in the morning she still had the unease in her body, wanting him… but felt that she could not contact him.

It had frustrated her… as her own hands or her toys had not provided her any relief.

She was moving her hips, pulling his hair and digging her nails into his skin, letting him feel the pain which she had to deal with. He gritted his teeth as he continued to roll his hips as he liked her breasts… wanting to hold her, but was unable to.

The restriction made him only feel more eager, feeling himself unable to hold on much longer.

“I am going to…” he could not keep a moan from pressing between his lips. She moaned softly, nodding her head.

“Yes…” she nodded her head, continuing to kiss his lips, him continuing to roll his hips. He came within her and she was unable to keep from letting out a lustful scream as her muscles finally released the tension which had been simply building. Gently she then slumped down and sat on his lap having to concentrate on breathing for a while.

Mr. Gold leaned his head closer to her, smelling her skin, the faint smell of soap still upon her skin, mingled slightly with the sweat from sex. Gently he kissed her neck and licked her skin, brushing the tip of his nose against his hair.

She let out a slight murmur, enjoying the attention greatly, before she pulled away from him standing up as her hands then stroked his face gently.

“Are you going to crawl away now?” she asked, her voice soft and coaxing. She did not want him to leave.

He continued to look into her beautiful blue eyes, before he shook his head.

“No… I’ll stay… if you want me to…” he murmured as he leaned against her hands petting him. She smiled as she kissed his lips gently.

“Well… there is a storm going on outside… it is best we stay don’t you think?” Belle asked with a smile.

“Yes, Mistress…” he nodded.

“And… I am certain that we can find something to pass the time until the storm passes do you not think, my lizard?” she ran her thumb over his bottom lip. A grin then spread upon his lips as he teasingly licked her finger.

“Oh… I am certain my Mistress.”


	5. Crocodiles eat Sharks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the mayor’s attempt at closing the town’s library everyone in town is surprised that Mr. Gold simply known as the Crocodile decides to take on the case pro bono.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for rumbelleorderinthecourt event over at tumblr. Smut of course.

Belle was sitting in the chair on the side of the plaintiff, having to do her best to be perfectly still and look composed.

The Mayor had made a motion to shut down the library and any conventional means, had been met with a wall of silence. No one could think of a reason why the mayor and her office would want the only library in town to be shut down, as it was quite beloved by those that lived there.

But gathering signatures, showing that nothing was wrong in their very limited budget or anything had helped.

It looked like the library was doomed… unless they took legal action against the mayor’s office. Though that was a costly affair and Regina Mills could either stall the case until they had no choice but to concede or her team of lawyers, the worst being Mr. Alan Spencer to crush what ever public attorney they could come up with.

It came therefore as a great shock to anyone in town that Mr. Gold himself, who was a lawyer, though rarely took on cases as he hardly needed to do so with his wealth, had said he would not only take on the case, but do so pro bono.

This was hardly expected and people spoke of mayor Regina Mills going white with rage when it became known. Surely Mr. Gold did not do this out of the kindness of his heart… no one in town were foolish enough to believe that.

So it must have been to strike a blow against the mayor. Which… it had the town in quite a murmur. Never before had the two most powerful people in town so openly clashed.

Victory may have been secured for the mayor, but with the crocodile entering the ring… everything changed.

Mrs. Lucas who was running the inn along with the diner known as Granny’s remarked:

“Well… seems the crocodile is going to have sharks for dinner.”

While people were happy that the library was having a chance to remain open, most pitied the poor innocent librarian Belle French being put in such a debt with the vicious crocodile. She had always spent a lot of time with him preparing the case and that could not have been easy.

None in the town of Storybrooke knew the truth. None of them could even imagine.

Belle had never wanted to use her relationship with Mr. Gold for her benefit… she had never liked to ask for help.

But he had offered when it became known… almost pleading for her to allow him to do this for her. She was uncertain still… but… she did not wish to loose the library… it meant so much for her…

It was also rather… exciting… to have him wish to do such things for her.

Now, being in the court she saw another side of him. Normally he was such a submissive, yet caring. She had seen him adoring her, looking up at her while he was on his knees… but seeing this side of him…

It made her feel so painfully aroused to see this side of him.

Belle was well aware of the reputation he has… the dangerous man that everyone said he was. She had also been immensely intimidated by him… it was what had made her desire him.

Now she saw him standing on the court floor and she now saw him not as her lizard, but as the vicious crocodile that everyone spoke of him as.

She stared in utter fascination as he with his words and brilliant cunning ripped apart the defense and leaving both Mr. Alan Spencer and Regina Mills unable to respond, constantly being forced to be on the defensive with the crocodile smelling blood in the water.

Belle was left sitting in pure amazement of this man and not to mention so aroused. She wanted nothing more to close the distance between them and grab him by his tie and stroke her fingers through his hair as she pressed her lips upon his, showing everyone the control that he had allowed her to have over him. She had pulled him by that tie and called him the most humiliating names.

To have everyone know how she could bring this man to his knees and he would look up at her with the outmost adoration.

Simply sitting on the chair, being buttoned up and having a neutral look on her face. But it was hard.

Belle hardly heard what was being said, her eyes simply following her lizard being so vicious. She adored it.

Because of this it came as a surprise to her when the trial came to an end and the judge announced that he would take time to deliberate over this case. Mr. Gold cast a glance over at Regina and grinned towards her, showing her a sharp vicious smile, before he moved towards Belle where she sat.

“I do not expect the decision to take long… we can wait in my office above the courtroom,” he whispered from a low voice. Belle looked up at him giving him a short not. The rest of the people were milling out, Ariel waiting for her friend to follow her. Belle walked up to her.

“Um… me and Mr. Gold is going to prepare for the result of the trial…” Belle explained with a low tone. Ariel nervously fidgeting her fingers ever so slightly.

“Are you… are you sure? I can come you know… you have been spending a lot of time with Mr. Gold lately…” she murmured nervously. Belle simply smiled and shook her head.

“I have told you… I do not fear Mr. Gold. You go meet up with Eric, have a coffee or something,” Belle assured her friend. The last thing she wanted was someone to be in the room when she was with Mr. Gold in his office.

“You are about the only one that doesn’t…” Ariel sighed.

“Well… he cannot be all bad. He did give us the biggest chance of saving the library after all,” Belle smiled, though it always made her sad how most feared him. Thinking of him being this cruel and ruthless man. True… it was a part of what had attracted her to him… and he delighted in that fear.

But… she had seen the caring side of him. How kind he could be.

She had to assure her friend several times before she finally walked away, the courtroom by now mostly empty as she heard someone walking up behind her. Looking over her shoulder she saw Mr. Gold standing there.

“Mr. Gold,” she nodded her head towards him.

“Miss French,” he returned her gesture, still wearing that vicious crocodile grin, clearly excited by the blood still in the water. “Shall we?”

She simply nodded. Both of them were well aware of the couple of them left, but… he did not expect for any of them to really understand what was going to happen between them.

 

Belle sat herself in the little couch on his office as he slowly moved closer and handed her a glass of whiskey.

“So… I must admit… it was fun to see you today,” she mused with a smile upon her lips.

“Oh?” Mr. Gold said as he sat himself next to her, sipping his own glass gently. Belle softly moved closer, reaching out her hand and started to caress his chest ever so gently, her fingers then playfully started to unbutton it.

A low rumble came from between his lips as he moved closer, but before he was able to kiss her she grabbed his hair keeping him from kissing her.

“Yes… to finally get to see you as the feared crocodile,” she mused, brushing her soft lips ever so gently towards his lips, but not letting him kiss her, keeping a firm control on him with the grip that she had upon his hair.

Mr. Gold let his eyes close ever so slightly having to remember to put his glass upon the table as she having long since put hers away and started to climb over him, putting her legs on either side of him.

“But you and me both know the truth don’t we?” she mused as she slowly started to move her hips while looking at him.

A low gasp was coming from his lips. He had been excited all the while he had been in court. He would constantly glance over his shoulder to see her blue eyes looking at him. It made him far more aggressive than he would normally have been. In a normal case he would play it cold and passive… to have the opposition to give him enough rope to hang them with.

But this day… it had been different.

Her watching him… it had made him want to prove himself to her. To win some sort of adoration.

It was also that he could smell her… hear her breathing.

While he had always delighted in causing the mayor grief and he despised Alan Spencer more than words could say… but it had been her that had driven him to such aggression.

“Yes… you are mine are you not?” Belle asked as she started to move her body against him, pressing her breast against his chest as his hands started to move down her sides.

“Always…” he started to slip his skilled fingers under her shirt to feel her skin. Normally she would have reprimanded him for touching her before her giving him the permission. She had been forced to wait for such a long while and was now impatient for him.

“How much time… how much time do we have…?” she panted excitedly in his ear as she was kissed upon his lips, feeling his tongue brush against her own.

“Depends… depends on how long it takes the judge…” he murmured as his hand caressed her thigh, slipping his hand under her tight pencil skirt.

“You know… we can be caught…” she whispered softly in his ears, while her own hands were starting to open his pants.

“I want you… I want you so much,” his voice was now simply a rough hiss, having to force forth his words through the moan caught in his throat.

“Mm… I guess… my pet lizard acting like such a vicious crocodile again… I guess it is only proper for you to submit just so you don’t get any ideas of acting like that towards me,” she sat herself up, her long brown locks flowing over her shoulder as she bit her lip.

“Of course not… but I will rip apart everyone that would move to hurt you… anyone you wish me too,” he murmured softly as his hands wrapped around her panties, starting to pull them down. Belle teasingly ran her finger across his lips.

“Hm… a devoted little lizard, with such a big bite,” Belle said as she freed his penis from the confines on his pants stroking her fingers along the length as she had to steady herself with her other hand on the side armrest of the small couch where he leaned his head.

She tried her best not to let out a desperate moan as she felt those skilled fingers enter her, reminding her on how wet she had become over the time she had been forced to remain sitting simply looking at him and wanting him.

It was hard to remain collected and cool when all she wanted was to scream out her want of him.

Still he continued to tease her, moving his fingers, his dark eyes continuing to look up at her, enjoying how desperate she had become.

He loved seeing her in control… to order him around and tease him with her beautiful voice… but… it was certainly something about seeing her like this as well… having lost that composure she tried to have with him.

“Remember the rules…” he murmured as he continued to watch her face and how much desire she had in her eyes.

“Ah!” her sharp moan filled his office as he moved his hand in a certain way, knowing her body well now as they had been doing this for a while now.

“The rules you yourself have imposed,” he reminded her with a teasing tone in his voice. He adored her rules… with the exception for her not allowing him to do things for her. This was the first time that she had put herself in his debt and he had to plead for her to allow this to save her precious library.

“Take me…” she pleaded with him.

He was not late to do as she wished, himself having for a long while being driven to the edge of desire, simply wanting her more than words could describe. She was so beautiful and he loved nothing more than being in her service in every way possible.

Grabbing her by the hips he trust inside her, not caring that his very expensive suit most certainly was going to become stained. All he wanted was her.

Belle was feeling her sight flicker with the pleasure that she was feeling.

Feeling him inside her made her hips roll with pleasure as he moved along with her, him arching his back in order to make her pleasure near unbearable by the sound of her lustful moans.

Anyone could enter that door.

He did not care…

By the heavens above and the fires below he did not care.

Perhaps he should have asked her to be silent… it would be the smart thing to do, but he simply wanted to hear her moan louder… to loose control with the pleasure that he gave her.

With a final loud gasp of pleasure she felt him cum within her as pleasure filled every part of her body… it felt almost like every nerve in her body was alive with indescribable and immeasurable power. Like a memory she had long since forgotten.

Unable to move of him just then she simply slumped down with a pleased smile on her lips as she looked over at him, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek.

“Mmm…. Guess shark-eating crocodiles are fun to play with too…” she murmured in her haze of pleasure. He chuckle.

“Well… this old lizard aren’t all that bad is he?” he questioned. She simply giggled as she reached up to pet his hair.

“The old lizard does have some… talents,” she murmured back, so exhausted from what she felt that she could just about fall asleep on top of him.

“Thank you… for doing this for me…” she then admitted.

“Not that you need to thank me for…” she stopped him by placing her finger on his lip.

“Not that… the trial. For saving my library… I am so grateful to you for doing that,” her blue eyes gazed into his eyes.

“We haven’t won yet,” he reminded her.

“You practically ripped them apart… I have never seen the mayor lost for words before. She looked like she was about to explode,” Belle giggled.

“That part was rather fun…” he grinned as he ran his hand through her hair, her leaning against his hand. A thought then entered his mind… a desire he had since their relationship began. One which would have made him hard had he not just came. Continuing to stroke her shoulders and neck, listening to her pleased sounds.

“So… if we win Mistress… may I come with a request for my… services?” he whispered in her ear. Belle turned her head, raising her eyebrow.

“This was the reason why I don’t allow you to give me things… it is the way sneaky lizards like you get their way,” she caressed the side of his face. He simply blinked his eyes.

“Please… just this once…” he whispered softly. Belle could see the lust in his eyes and how much he desired it. She then gave a nod.

“Sure lizard… if we win,” she then said as she watched that sharp grin came upon his lips.

However before she could ask him just what his request would be, the chime of his phone filled his lawyer’s office and he reached out and flipped it open.

“The judge has reached his decision.”


End file.
